


History Shock

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: I wrote this after reading the league of losers crossover in Marvel Team up. I wondered if the future they ended up with had suffered all the same crap storylines Marvel has done in recent years how depressing it would be especially for Speedball and this was the result.





	History Shock

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

History Shock,

“What are you up too Robbie,” she asked once she found him sitting at one of the terminals with a deep frown on his face. She knew it was harder for him than the rest of them because he didn’t have anyone to share things with. She had Greg, Chris had Tandy and in a weird way hopefully non sexual way Sleepwalker and Terror had each other.

“I was just looking up how this world got this way, you know the stuff that happened to our friends and family.” he said sounding depressed. “I mean since we can’t ever go back home it no longer seemed like such a big deal to find out what happened to all of us.”

“I thought Chronok killed everyone in the past?” She had always assumed that’s how this world got so screwed up. He shook his head looking horrified at what he’d learned. “What actually happened?”

“Well it all seems to have started when the Scarlet Witch went crazy and nearly wiped out the Avengers,” Robbie said grimly. “Then she remade the world and after it got changed back most mutants lost their powers and then things got even worse.”

“Maybe you should stop looking it can’t be good for you,” She said not really wanting to hear how things could get worse. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to stop looking though so she decided to stay and hear him out because she thought he could use someone to listen to him.

“I can’t look away I mean I just found out my team caused a disaster that started a civil war between Captain America and Ironman,” he said looking down. “I apparently survived the disaster and became a self mutilating nut job who locked myself into a suit that caused me pain.” He closed the window then. “I haven’t even figured out what caused the world to crack down on super humans the way it has yet.”

“That isn’t you Robbie you won’t live the life that leads to that,” She said hoping he would listen. “Perhaps you should talk to Reed he lived through those times so he might be able to help you understand how it happened.”

“I might but for now I think I’m going to take a break maybe go out and get something to eat do you want to join me?” He asked and she felt a pang of guilt she’d promised to meet Greg. “I guess your doing something with Gravity I’ll see you later.”

She watched him go and resolved that she and the others were going to have to have a talk about spending more time with him especially now that he’d learned all that about what possibly would have happened to all of them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
